


love you the most

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Sleep talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: “Apparently I’m the most talkative when I’m in deep sleep, if Izzy and Jace are to be trusted. I usually don’t respond or make sense when I’m almost awake. Also I apologize in advance for all the stupid, silly stuff I may say.”Magnus had laughed then, running his hand through Alec’s hair, both their smiles wide and bright.“That’s exactly what I’m counting on.”





	love you the most

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

Magnus noticed it the very first morning they woke up together. He’d woken up to the sun peeking through the curtains of his bedroom, and a warm, solid body beside him, Alec’s soft snores the only distinct sound in the room. Magnus had shifted closer to Alec then, resting his face on Alec’s shoulder, and the soft sigh of content the action had drawn from Alec had made Magnus’ heart melt.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed out, barely audible, but as Magnus had taken in his still closed eyes and unmoving body, he’d realized Alec was still asleep. “Warm.”

Magnus had smiled at Alec then, placing a hand to his cheek, and had absolutely been overcome with affection when Alec had nuzzled into it immediately.

From then on, whenever Magnus woke up before Alec, he waited a bit before waking up his boyfriend, and was always met with a few soft words, even a full sentence a couple of times. And every single time, Alec would breathe out Magnus’ name at least once, voice dripping with warmth and love even in his sleep. Magnus had brought it up shortly after he realized it was a regular thing for Alec.

“Did you know you talk in your sleep?” Magnus had asked over champagne one night, their bodies tangled together on the couch. Alec had blushed and looked away, then back at Magnus and nodded slightly.

“Yeah, when we were kids, Izzy, Jace and I would have sleepovers in one of our rooms every now and then, so when I would fall asleep before them, they always said I talked, becoming surprisingly coherent when they’d talk back.”

Magnus had smiled at him then, and Alec had asked, slightly embarrassed, “Did I say anything to you?”

Shaking his head, Magnus had replied, “Just a few random words, my name mostly. But I might try talking to you next time.”

The blush on Alec’s face had grown brighter, but his smile hadn’t faltered.

“Apparently I’m the most talkative when I’m in deep sleep, if Izzy and Jace are to be trusted. I usually don’t respond or make sense when I’m almost awake. Also I apologize in advance for all the stupid, silly stuff I may say.”

Magnus had laughed then, running his hand through Alec’s hair, both their smiles wide and bright.

“That’s exactly what I’m counting on.”

 

* * *

 

It isn’t until weeks later that he gets the opportunity though. Magnus gets back to the loft late, later than he’d hoped, the meeting with all of New York’s High Warlocks taking most of the evening. He carefully takes of his coat and places it over the armchair in the living room, before slowly taking off his shoes as well. He spots Alec’s boots by the door, smiling to himself.

The door of the bedroom is open just a crack when Magnus reaches it, pushing it open all the way. Alec is half sitting up on the bed, a book resting on his chest, snoring lightly. It’s a simple sight, but one that Magnus tucks away in his mind, along with the overflowing fondness he feels in his heart. Crossing the room, Magnus sits down on the bed, lightly pressing a hand to Alec’s forearm, but Alec doesn’t wake. Their conversation from weeks ago pops into Magnus’ mind and he grins, leaning in closer to Alec.

“Alexander, love, I’m home.”

The corners of Alec’s lips tug upwards, a small smile forming on his face. “Magnus.”

“Yes, it’s me. Could you tell me what’s on your mind tonight, Alexander?”

“You, always you.”

“What about me?”

“You saved my life. Made me want to live instead of just survive.”

The words hit Magnus hard, right in the heart, a small gasp leaving his lips, because through the sluggish way Alec says them and the rumble of his voice, they are honest and raw, dripping with affection. Magnus swallows then, unsure of what to do now, but Alec continues talking after a few more moments.

“I love you, more than anything in this world. Or any other world, are there other worlds? I don’t know, but I know that even if there are, I love you the most.”

Magnus feels his eyes watering as he listens, and then says, “I love you the most, too.”

Alec’s small smile widens, but he says nothing else, and Magnus just watches him, overwhelmed with the warmth spreading from his heart throughout his entire body. He carefully lifts the book off of Alec’s chest, placing it on the bedside table, and with a snap of his fingers, he’s dressed in pajama pants.

“Magical,” Alec whispers, so softly Magnus almost misses it. “You’re quite magical.”

Magnus huffs out a laugh at that, and says, “I am a warlock, darling.”

Alec shakes his head just barely, his brows furrowing in the most endearing way.

“You’re also magical in who you are, kind and caring and strong and funny and smart and handsome, I’m the luckiest person alive, having you love me.”

Magnus feels a few tears escape his eyes and he leans forward, placing a gentle kiss to Alec’s forehead, which causes Alec to stir, his eyes blinking open. When he sees Magnus, the weight of sleep is still evident in his gaze, but he frowns at his boyfriend, lifting a hand to his cheek, wiping the stray tears.

“Magnus, what’s wrong, are you okay?”

“Nothing’s wrong, quite the opposite,” Magnus says with a smile. “Turns out you don’t say silly, stupid stuff when you talk in your sleep, you’re rather romantic, I’d say.”

Alec blinks a few more times, realization slowly appearing in his eyes, and he smiles softly despite the blush painting his cheeks.

“What did I say?” Alec asks, eyes not quite meeting Magnus’. Placing a finger underneath his chin, Magnus urges Alec to look at him, and only answers when their eyes are on each other’s.

“That I saved your life, that you love me more than anything, that I’m magical not just because of my magic. That you’re the luckiest person alive, having me love you.”

“All true,” Alec whispers, closing the distance between them and placing a warm kiss to Magnus’ lips. It turns into another and another, and when they fully part, they just watch each other for a bit, savoring one another.

“I hope you know that I feel just as lucky to have you love me the way you do,” Magnus says, and Alec blinks at him, eyes warm and loving, before he reconnects their lips, pulling Magnus closer.

Every touch, every kiss, every whispered word feels like love, feels like forever, because however much Alec says with his words, he says infinitely more this way, his body entangled with Magnus’. It’s overwhelming in the best way, so Magnus lets himself get lost in it, in Alec and their love, in words said and those left unspoken, lets himself drown in it, knowing it’s exactly where he wants to be, always.


End file.
